xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel
Gabriel is an Archangel who works for God Almighty and serves as one of the Primary Antagonists within the storyline. Role: Antagonist Alignment: Light/Dark, Evil Appearance Blonde hair. Slim but muscular. Brown eyes. Light skin. And constantly wears a tuxedo. Personality Personality-wise, Gabriel is arrogant, selfish, cruel, sadistic, heartless, and very cunning in his plans. History Gabriel The Legendary White Savior Arc The Legion Of Kraynos Chronicles Arc Synopsis Gabriel Battle Of The Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings Of Naught Arc Resurrection Of Evil Arc Dualing Chamionship Arc The Final War Arc Powers & Abilities Gabriel is the second leading commander of Heaven's Army, and is only below Daira's. He has the following abilities: *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Weapon Expert:' As Jester Gabriel turns into a clown-like person with the power to manipulate demons and other dark creatures. He appears to have pale-white skin. Violet feather clothing. Extended finger nails. A pointed nose. And even has one red eye, and one blue eye: heterochromia. *'Immense Strength: '''As shown when he fought against Zack, he can easily lift two boulders with his hands. He can stop a person's lightsaber with only one finger in place. *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' He is swift and fast enough to avoid incoming attacks. *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Combat Expertise:' *'Demon Summoning:' *'Teleportation:' *'Immense Healing Factor:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Immense Power Level:' Dark God/Dantas form As Gabriel finally acquired the power of Urizen and Twilight Dantas, he now has the body and powers of both together. He has the following: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Enhanced Cerunga:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Enhanced Dark God Bara:' Dark God/Dantas form (Full-Power) Gabriel finally obtains the power of the Dark God Urizen, and has gained the power of Twilight Dantas. However, after several moments. He become an enormous beast with his Power Level non-stop fluctuation. He has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength: Gabriel's strength drastically increases to the point that he can cause an enormous earthquake with a single strike of his arms. *'''Enhanced Endurance: *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Dark God Cerunga:' Gabriel's Cerunga is that of the Dark God, and it holds vastly destructive capabilities to the point it can destroy almost an entire realm with one attack. His Cerunga is purple with a core yellow. *'Massive Tendrils:' *'Shielding Wings:' *'Roaring Shockwaves:' *'Vast Power Level:' *'Enhanced Bara:' *'Regeneration: '''Due to the power of the Dark God, Gabriel is able to regenerate himself when damaged. When Dantas was pulled out of his greatly damaged body, Gabriel took several moments to completely heal himself, and was able to maintain his form at it's highest levels of strength and power. Weapons *'Staff of Truth:' *'Staff of Chaos:' Ultimate Attacks/Finishers *'Dark God Blast:' Family & Relatives Gabriel *Michael (Archangel): Elder Brother *Mammon: Younger Twin Brother *Eva Vernad: Sister-in-Law *Maya Vernad: Niece *Emi Vernad: Niece *Arnold Vernad: Nephew Relationships Zack Xargus Mammon Daira (Michael) Eva Vernad Maya Vernad Vernad Family Qoutes *(to Everyone) "''Just sit and wait. Wait for the birth of a powerful Ultimatum. Not only will I take the power of the Dark God, but also, THE POWER OF DANTAS!!!!! (Laughs Insanely)" *(to Mammon) "Wait! Would you shoot me? Can you shoot me? Your own brother? What have I done wrong?! Even the great and legendary Dantas made the ultimate sacrifice so that he can become a legend. I WISH TO BE AN ULTIMATUM!!! And I sacrificed the rest my rank, and all of members of the Vernad Family for that reason! That is all. Is that really so awful? I have some unfinished business to take care of. Help me brother!" Etymology Trivia